


Lets Kill Tonight

by tomlinsonxostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Purge, Violence, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxostyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walked down the street with a machete in one hand and the other intertwined with each other.<br/>                               ((purge au))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on mobile so there's probably typos I'm sorry.

The night got darker as time sped up. It was only 5:17, Louis let out a heavy sigh. Louis wanted it to be 7 already.However, Harry's feelings were not mutual, he dreaded even agreeing to his boyfriends plan. He was not one to kill anything. Louis' plan was to participate in the Purge. Tonight is the seventh annual Purge and Louis miraculously persuaded Harry to join him. Louis was infatuated with the Purge theory ever since it was first done seven years ago. Harry despised the idea, sure it lessened the crime rate but there's more crime than there ever was on the Purge, he thinks its quite counterproductive. Harry only agreed to his boyfriends ridiculous plan to make him happy. He loved making Louis happy more than he hated the Purge. "Can we just get ready now?" Louis whined impatiently. "Nope I'm making us dinner in a minute and we don't want our costumes to accidentally get dirty now do we?" Harry argued. Louis sighed and complained about something under his breath. Harry giggled and started on dinner like he promised, Louis watched his boyfriend dance around the kitchen. He figured that it would help pass time.Harry finished making the food after a few minutes, it was nothing big because Louis wanted to get ready soon. They ate their grilled cheeses in a comfortable silence. Louis ate speedily and as soon as he was done dropped his plate in the sink and pranced to his and Harry's room. Harry knew he was probably getting costumes out despite the fact that its only 5:42 and it doesn't officially start until 7. Harry stumbles into their room only to discover that he was right. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks nervously. He can't stop thinking about what could happen. "Yeah, are you? Because if you really don't want to do it we won't okay? Its up to you babe" Harry considers saying no, but Louis is already so excited Harry doesn't want to stop that. Harry smiles faintly but nods and says, "Why not". Louis smiles and kisses Harry chastely. "Do we have to get ready now though? We have an hour and a half until it starts" Louis frowns lightly. "You don't have to get ready if you don't want but I'm going to" Louis explains. Harry nods and leaves to check his phone. He's still in shock that he's going to participate in the Purge, there is a strong chance that he will die. There's a strong chance that Louis will die. There's an even stronger chance that he will have to kill someone, multiple people even. "Louuu" Harry calls. Louis walks into the living room wearing only boxer briefs. "Yes love?" He hums. "Uh, can we like stay close to the house when we do it" Harry asks. "Of course if it makes you feel better" Louis starts "but we have to go somewhere to pick Zayn and Liam up, we can do that around six" Louis explains "Did you ever ask Niall if he was gonna do it or not?" Harry questions "I called him a few weeks ago and he said he was staying home" Louis went back into their room to finish getting dressed. Harry sighed and followed Louis into their room. 5:51. Harry shed his clothes and replaced them with a black jeans and a black button up shirt and a beanie. Louis got to wear a black spandex suit and he looked damn fine in it. "You look good Haz" Louis announces. "Nothing compared to you, why did you get a spandex suit and I didnt?" Harry pouts. Louis sniggers and kisses Harry momentarily. "Let's pick up the other boys okay?" Harry nods and they walk out to the car. It was very awkward because neighbors were out and staring. Harry held Louis' hand as he drives. He has a million questions to ask but doesn't want to be annoying. "We're not gonna break into anyones house right?" Harry asks "Of course not, people in houses are less expectant and we're doing this for fun not to scare the shit out of our neighbors" Harry nods at Louis' answer. "I love you" Harry hums. "Love you too" Louis kisses Harry's hand and smiles at him. Louis pulls up to a house and honks the horn a few times. Zayn and Liam come out of the house holding hands. Zayns wearing spandex and Liam's wearing the jeans and shirt. "Hi" Zayn smiles. Liam smiles too but doesn't say anything. "What time is it?" Louis asks starting to drive again. "6:03" Liam announces. Less than an hour. Harry's heart sinks, he's /actually/ doing this. He tightens his hold on Louis' hand and for a second he gets a tinge of excitement. Louis drives quicker, reason unknown. Louis probably can't be more excited, he's anticipated this the entire year and he's doing it with the person he loves most. He smiles to himself. "Lads we're staying in our neighborhood for Harry's sake" Louis tells them. "Hey, don't make me sound weak" Harry whines. "Even superman is weakened by something" Louis smiles. "Way to go poet Louis" Harry snaps sarcastically.Louis giggles and parks in their drive way, once they get out neighbors stare again. Harry kind of wants to just go door to door and tell them they're completely safe unless they're participants.He restrains from doing so and walks in their house with the other boys. They all talked and laughed to pass time, Harry almost forgot about the Purge as a whole until, "30 minutes until the seventh annual Purge". A knot forms in Harry's stomach and he feels a bit nauseous.Louis notices that he's getting nervous and grabs his hand and kisses his cheek and all over his face. "A-are you not Even nervous at all?" Harry almost whispers. "I am, but you're here and you make me feel safer " Louis' voice is soothing and it calms Harry down a bit."I love you so much" Louis kisses him. "I love you too " Harry smiles. 6:33. Zayn and Liam just recently became a couple so theyre at the part where they're still kind of blushy and such. They watch Louis and Harry and blush and look at each other and giggle. Louis remembers when him and Harry were like that. They looked for examples instead of actually being their own. Now they've been together for 8 years and know each other more than they know themselves.6:42. Harry ignored that it was almost time to start, he focused on Louis. His high cheekbones, his fluffy hair, hip lips , his eyes. "You ready boo?" Louis asks. Harry nods not so enthusiastically. Louis gets up and scampers into a guest bedroom. He brings out two big metal suitcases. He hands one to Zayn and Liam and one for himself and Harry. Zayn opens his and looks in awe at the items inside. Harry gets giddy and opens theirs.Weapons. Two small guns, two machine guns, two machetes, a bunch of bullets, and two small knives. Louis smiles, "Couples edition". Harry laughs and picks up the machete. Its shiny and he decides that it will be his primary weapon. He can strap the machine gun to his back and have the small gun in his pocket. He tells the other boys that idea and they say it sounds good. "10 minutes until the seventh annual Purge." Harry smiles excitedly. Louis laughs at him. "Harry hates the Purge can't you tell" Harry jokingly smacks him. "So we're going to be all in a group?" Zayn asks. "Unless you want otherwise than yeah" Louis says. Harry is 100% giddy. He keeps kissing Louis and bouncing and smiling. 6:52. Zayn lights a cigarette. Louis is probably less giddy than Harry and it was Louis' plan. Liam looked like he was going to puke. Zayn was whispering to him and holding his hand. "Liam are you gonna be okay?" Harry asks. Liam nods and forces a smile. "Hey you can stay here if you want. " Harry offers. "Look who's talking" Louis whispers earning a kick from Harry. "No, I'm fine," Liam smiles once more. "5 minutes until the seventh annual Purge". The boys put their weapons in the right place. Liam looks a lot better, probably because Zayn. "If anyone gets even barely hurt we're coming back here immediately" Harry tells. "And we're going to be on foot the entire night, well we'll probably come back by midnight if no one gets hurt sooner. Anyways we have to stay together, this is for fun but its dangerous."Louis looks in awe at his boyfriend. "Styles taking control" Louis teases. 6:57. "Louis I love you so much please don't get hurt" Harry has sparkles in his eyes and Louis just nods. "Same goes for you". 6:58. Liam and Zayn kiss and hold hands and whisper to each other. Harry holds back laughter because they're so awkward. 6:59. Harry almost wants to cry, he's scared and excited and there's so much anticipation. "The seventh annual Purge has begun" Harry and Louis left the house first, Zayn and Liam following closely behind. Louis and Harry's neighborhood was mostly elderly people so there wasn't anyone on their street yet.They creeped along a wall with guns pointed in every direction. Last minute they decided to change their primary weapons to the machine gun. They change streets slowly, more participants in sight. Harry sees one that's close and not looking and shoots. The body falls to the ground becoming lifeless. "Good job babe" Louis smiles with pride and kisses his cheek. Harry just killed someone. But really he could have saved lives too because that guy was going to kill other people and Harry stopped him from doing so. "Honestly surprised you're the first to kill" Louis admits. They keep walking around looking for people, no ones seemed to see them. The next person to kill is Liam, he saw someone aiming at him and Liam shot before the other guy did. The man crumpled to the ground. Liam went from nervous to giddy within those few seconds. Zayn gets the next kill, causing Louis to be irritated because he was last. They walk carefully around a house and to their surprise somebody was around the corner, thankfully the woman wasn't facing them, she had weapons all around her, organized. Louis snuck around the corner again and shot several times, the woman fell down and a puddle of blood started to form around her. "May have been the last kill but probably the best yet lads!" Louis whispered. They were out for an hour when they made it a game. A very twisted game. "Whoever kills the most people wins, we'll decide what later" Louis suggests. They play for an hour or so and surprisingly Harry's in the lead by one, Louis in second place. Harry's just about to suggest they leave the neighborhood. But there's a loud bang and Harry yells in pain and falls to his knees. "Jesus fucking Christ " He mutters. "Oh my God Harry" Louis says. Harry got shot in the arm. Harry groans and says "I'll definitely live but we should go back to the house no doubt" Harry smiles weakly. Louis nods quickly and helps Harry to his feet. "Zayn and Liam watch out for people." Louis demands. "I'm killing this prick" Louis leans over where the person is and shoots rapidly. They keep walking towards their house as Zayn and Liam shoot anyone around. Louis whispers reassuring things to Harry and Harry trys his best to not cry. "Look how strong you are not even shedding a tear, my strong boyfriend, I love you" Louis whispers to him. They're on their street finally and Harry's losing his balance. "C'mon love almost there" Louis kisses him softly. They make it inside and Harry fumbles to the couch, probably staining it with blood. "Lou" Harry whines. "I'm here babe. Can one of you please get the bandage wrap stuff " Louis says impatiently. Zayn hands him the bandage and Louis wraps Harry's arm in it. "So strong" Louis mutters. Harry smiles "What time is it?" "1:43" Liam says. "I won the game, I beat all of you " Harry brags and laughs. "Who would've thought. ". Louis smiles at his boyfriend and kisses him all over. "Lou" Harry whines again. "Yes yes what?" Louis replies. "Can we do this again next year?" Harry laughs. "If you want babe" Louis laughs. "I love you" Harry hums. "Love you more" Louis argues. "Love you most' Harry says and boops his nose. "Go to sleep love" Louis smiles.   
Everyone fell asleep (Louis might've fallen asleep next to Harry on the floor) and they wake up after 7 and take Harry to the hospital.Harry bragged about his accomplishments and Louis praises him for everything. Zayn and Liam go home restless. Louis sort of plans this being an annual thing from now on even though they only were out a few hours they have new memories and only new ones to come.


End file.
